Es mía
by Noodle Tusspot Niccals
Summary: Una noche de videojuegos que termino siendo una persecución (Splendid x Lammy)


-Entonces salvala ''héroe'' -Se burlo nuevamente el peliverde, mientras sostenía en su mano derecha a aquella chica de cabello morado, adornado con un hermoso gorro de lana, que ahora permanecía inconsciente

Ni te atrevas a tocarla Fliqpy- dijo mostrando los dientes, antes de abalanzarse contra el militar, quien lentamente hacia caer a Lammy por aquel acantilado

_''Eres un héroe, actúa como uno''_

Chasqueo la lengua en señal de desaprovacion...

_Escucho que la ventana estaba sonando, afuera se encontraba el peliazul como todas las mañanas, siempre tan sonriente, la chica le enseño su pepinillo -otra vez- mientras el se acomodaba en el marco_

_-Lammy..-Splendid le tapo los ojos mientras sacaba una pequeña caja de su traje -Esto es para ti_

_La chica miro entusiasmada el regalo que le habían acabado de dar, rápidamente lo abrió, casi con desesperación, para comenzar a saltar de la __alegría_

_En un pequeño collar, escrito en oro, venían las iniciales de cada uno M&S_

_-Gracias Splendid, ojala yo tuviese algo que darte..-dijo con tristeza mientras se ponia la joya _

_-Oh! no se preocupe por eso Señorita Lammy - respondió sonriente_

_-Ya te lo he dicho -dijo con tono de reproche - solo dime Lammy_

_-Entonces...no te preocupes Lammy -Splendid correspondió al repentino abrazo que su compañera le había dado_

_Pasaron la tarde jugando videojuegos, cosa muy habitual en ellos, la chica sabia de su peculiar amistad con el militar que vivía unas cuadras mas adelante de su casa, pero decidió finalmente no sacar el tema con ellos, solo le contaría a Mr. Pickles para obtener su consejo. La puerta sonó, seguramente seria el peliverde, ya que sus visitas se volvieron mas constantes desde que Splendid se quedaba algunas veces a dormir, Lammy podría jurar que era un especie de celos._

_-Señorita Lammy! ¿esta Splendid por aquí? -dijo amablemente el chico militar_

_-Si...pasa-dijo señalando a su amigo quien estaba en el piso jugando con ella, no le agradaba la idea de tener a un desconocido en su casa, y menos a un amigo de Splendid, ya que la ultima vez esos gemelos se robaron su jarrón._

_La noche había llegado, era hermosa, una que muy rara vez aprecian en la villa, los tres muchachos acomodaron cojines y prepararon palomitas. Pasarían la noche viendo películas y jugando._

_Flippy noto que Lammy estaba cerca de Splendid, demaciado cerca a su parecer, eso no le agradaba, asi que sutilmente fue hacercandose hasta quedar en medio de ambos, separandolos._

_-Señorita Lammy..-La chica oyo un pequeño susurro, proveniente de Mr. Pickles_

_-Que pasa? -dijo un tanto molesta, debido a que había sido interrumpida mientras jugaba_

_-Ese tal Flippy...no me agrada -dijo con semblante de asesino __profesional_

_Lammy abrió los ojos como platos ante las palabras del pepinillo, no, no quería que lo matara, eso pondría muy triste a Splendid, y por consiguiente a ella, así que solo le quedaba suplicarle que no lo matase_

_-Solo recuerde, cualquier cosa sospechosa, debe avisarme_

_Los chicos no comprendían que tanto cuchicheaba la chica detrás del sofá, y no estaba hablando por teléfono, ya que este se encontraba en su habitación. A fin de cuentas ellos sabían que Lammy tenia ciertos trastornos, al igual que los de Flippy, Splendid era el encargado de erradicar temporalmente estos comportamientos, por el bien de sus amigos, y de la ciudad en general._

_-S-señorita Lammy..-dijo un tanto sonrojado el militar_

_-¿Q-que pasa? -respondió esta un tanto nerviosa al descubrir al peliverde tan cerca suyo_

_-S-se le ve la ropa interior..-dijo completamente rojo al señalar el trasero de esta_

_Lammy se sonrojo hasta las orejas por las palabras dichas por el militar, de un rápido movimiento se cubrió con su falda y regreso con Splendid sin cruzar ni siquiera una mirada con Flippy._

_-Señorita...digo Lammy, te encuentras bien? ¿paso algo? -pregunto intrigado el __héroe_

_-Eh? N-no..nada Splendid._

_El peliazul aun estaba confundido, y no permitiría que nadie, y mucho menos Flippy, le hiciera daño a su querida Lammy._

_-¿Que le hiciste? -Pregunto molesto, mientras acorralaba al peliverde contra la pared de la cocina_

_-Se le veía la ropa interior ¿que quieres que haga? solo le avise -Respondió este un tanto distraído con la chica_

_-Deja de mirarla..-la mirada asesina en la cara de Splendid reflejaban celos ¿pero para quien? ¿Para Flippy o para Lammy?_

_Justo en ese momento, proveniente del videojuego de Lammy, se oyó un disparo, despertando a Fliqpy, quien empujo violentamente a Splendid y se dirijio hacia la chica, tomándola del brazo y sacándola de su casa a la fuerza_

_-Splendid ayúdame!- fue lo ultimo que pudo oír antes de quedar completamente solo _

_Rápidamente__ se elevo, observando a la distancia a Fliqpy y a Lammy ''Hacia donde la lleva'' pensó un tanto intrigado, pero no era la hora de hacer preguntas, debía actuar, ya que la vida de su mejor amiga estaba en riesgo..._

De un hábil movimiento recupero a la pelimorada, quien había comenzado a despertar poco a poco, debido al ''suave tacto'' proporcionado por Splendid, quien no contaba con que la chica trajera consigo una pequeña navaja, rápidamente salto de los brazos del héroe y se dispuso a atacar al militar, lograndolo, pero a Fliqpy no le importa el genero de su enemigo.

Sintió su piel arder ante el violento tacto del cuchillo del peliverde rosando su brazo, dejo escapar algún quejido, eso acabo con la paciencia de Splendid, quien furioso golpeo al militar, dejándolo inconsciente, rápidamente cargo a Lammy en brazos y escaparon a casa.

-No es su culpa...por favor, no lo odies, el te quiere -dijo ente jadeos

-No lo haré, te lo prometo, pero ¿tu estas bien? -respondió preocupado

-Oh si!, Mr. Pickles me había advertido ya, de que algo como esto podía ocurrir hoy -sonrió mientras besaba al héroe, quien casi se desmaya ante tan repentina acción, pero no por eso no respondería.

Talvez, la chica no estaba tan loca como otros la pintaban...

* * *

**¿Fin?**


End file.
